Dragon, Drenched in Moonlight
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: What-if AU. Harry died during the fight at the Ministry in fifth year. Voldemort has won. Darkness reigns. And yet a certain Slytherin prince couldn't resist letting himself be pulled in by a girl of the repressed light...DracoXOc. Please R and R!
1. Bellatrix is Most Decidedly Insane

Chapter One

The day Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World, finally died was the day the world turned black. It was when the clouds turned gray, the wind turned cold, and a familiar feeling fell over all who lived in the world, wizard and Muggle alike; it was a feeling they had felt fourteen years before, it was a feeling that they had hoped never to experience again. It was fear, true fear, pure fear. It was not the fear one felt when faced with heights, nor when one is about to find out their exam results; no, it was the type of fear only felt when faced with something that will no doubt and without hesitation lead to death. Only HE could give the wizards of the world that kind of feeling and though the Muggles didn't quite know of him yet, they would. Oh they would.

On that day the other fled; Harry Potter's allies either hid or gave themselves over to the man who killed him, both out of that fear. The weaker ones resigned themselves to the Dark Lord's service; they believed they had no other chance of life except by following his orders and hope never to become someone who could be the next target. The stronger ones, and there was a thin line between the weak and the strong, went into the shadows and hiding places; they hoped they would soon find a way to end the dark reign that was starting up once more after fourteen years, though the fear made them continue to doubt even that tiny hope. But they still hoped. Hogwarts, strong fortress Hogwarts, fell when Harry fell; the students choose just as Harry's allies had though many more had gone to the Dark Lord than tried their hand at defiance. Dumbledore and the teachers, in exception sadly to the Potions teacher Severus Snape, all choose the route of hiding; Snape went to the Dark Lord instead, showing his truest colors it seemed. And with the school's fall, with the savior's fall, with the disappearance of the Order that could have given light and the growth of the Death Eaters who would drown the world in darkness, all wizarding and muggle-kind came to feel that deep fear.

But that was weeks ago. The Dark Lord had taken his reign as ruler of all and the Death Eaters, both truly loyal and desperately toadying, were reaping the rewards of being his underlings. No more Muggleborns, no more halfbreeds (well except for a few notable examples though calling one of them such was most decidingly a no-no), and they had the power to rule as long as they still obeyed him; most were pleased with the new world orders. Others were simply feeling as if something was missing.

That night was the first large get-together for those in the inner circle since the day the Boy Who Lived died; held at Malfoy Manor, all of the Death Eaters who were actually truly loyal conversed about life, the wonders of the new world order, things only the power mad adults would care completely for.

Which was probably why one certain blonde Slytherin student was trying to make his way through the crowds and find his way away from all the talk. Not that Draco Malfoy really had a problem with the talk of pure blood supremacy and such; he had been brought up to believe in those things above all else after all and he saw no reason not to continue believing now that it had indeed been proven to be the right way. He simply wished to get away from the adults; there were so few who would really speak to him on an equal's level and he was getting tired of being spoken over by his father and his acquaintances, spoken down to when found alone, or fawned over when his mother located him. And he most definitely found no fun in speaking to his dimwitted "friends", read as lackeys really, Crabbe and Goyle; he was pleased when he managed to lose them early on in the evening while near the dining table. Merlin knew the best way to lose those gluttons was distraction by food.

Still as he wandered his own home, and in trying to escape he found he couldn't truly escape the adult Death Eaters; the inner circle was unfortunately rather large in actuality and he found them in all the rooms he tried except his own and his parents. He was glad they weren't in his room at the very least; he needed peace and quiet for once.

He closed the door and pulled on the tie he was forced to wear for this event, grimacing in the mirror as he finally got it off. Being able to breathe comfortably was also a good thing to him; leave it to his mother to attempt to make him look so presentable he almost suffocated. Draco understood she loved him but really, her tendencies would kill him one day he would swear to that. He threw his tie aside, along with the dress robe he was wearing as well (he seriously hated dress robes), not feeling up to upholding the trademark Malfoy uptightness when alone; who would be there to see him throw aside clothes messily? Who would care? No one, that's who.

The Slytherin sighed and flopped down on his bed, arms spread at his sides, eyes closed, relishing the peace he found when alone finally. Not quiet; he could still hear the murmurs of conversations outside his walls and door. It was like thousands of tiny, annoying voices picking at him and it was getting on his last nerves; he reached into his pants pocket, trying to grab his wand. _Stupid wand, where are you?_ He thought to himself, searching his pockets over and over without sitting up or opening his eyes. He got a little annoyed after a few moments of nothing.

"Were you looking for this?" A familiar, and really quite annoying, voice spoke to him from the doorway and he sat up, looking over. Of all the Dark Wizards and Witches to come find him, it had to be her, didn't it? It had to be…

"Good evening Aunt Bellatrix," Draco said swallowing all other words he _could _have said. And there were many more words he could have said to the insane relative of his, his mother's psychotic sister and thus his psychotic aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She smiled at him in that way of hers, the way a cat might smile at a rat; he knew she didn't really like him for whatever reason but still he was bothered she'd look so territorial, "You shouldn't leave your things laying around where someone might find it and break it."

The emphasis on "break" made Draco a bit uncomfortable; he got to his feet and walked up to her, nodding, "I know, I'll have to be more careful I suppose next time."

He held out his hand to take the wand and she snickered, her smile growing, "Right…next time."

She handed over the wand and Draco set it back in his pocket, wondering when he had lost track of it and where. He was sure he'd had it when he went to the library and found his mother talking to Severus Snape…

"Deep in thought?" Bellatrix's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he frowned a bit looking at her. He shook his head, "Sorry. Thank you for finding my wand, Aunt Bellatrix."

He turned to return to his bed, deciding to lie down for a while after everything but she spoke first, "You seem bored with our Lord's little party."

That was a dangerous statement coming from the obsessively loyal Bellatrix; Draco knew the wrong word could cost quite a bit, his father had taught him that much. He shrugged, "I'm not much for parties I suppose."

"Oh?" Bellatrix asked him.

Draco hoped at least that was the right thing to say; he couldn't take it back after all; he nodded, "There's nothing really for me to do."

The smile on her face, if he wasn't mistaken, seemed to get somehow more dangerous; he wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not, "Oh. Well then would you like to come with me then? Me and a few others are going to out for some…fun."

For reasons obvious to him (and anyone who knew the insane Bellatrix), that statement bothered him a bit. Who knew she'd be a pedophile? He chose not to judge without explanation, even if she might not give one, "Fun, Aunt Bellatrix?"

She of course didn't really give a straight answer; she just laughed a bit and turned to walk away, "Come along, I'll go ask dear Cissy if it's okay."

_Somehow I'm not sure Mother will be quite okay with the idea of me going out and having "fun" with you and your friends, "dear" Aunt Bellatrix, _he thought and of course kept to himself; he followed her out of the room. He knew it couldn't be much worse than the boredom of being the only relatively intelligent teenager at the party after all.

A few hours later, he was out of the manor and walking in a small village quite a few miles away from London, along with Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters; he recognized of course Severus, he was his teacher after all, but there also was that Russian Antonin Dolohov, and Bellatrix's own husband Roldolphus. Not the most cheerful group, except Bellatrix but Draco's aunt was crazy and crazy people often found themselves much happier than everyone else around them. He wore the Death Eater's cloak, as did they, though he found he more wished to wear it tonight for warmth than purpose; it was very cold and he could see his breath with every one he took into the dark night sky.

He began to question what sort of fun they would be having when an old woman crossed their path, then it became more than evident; this was a Muggle woman. They were out "hunting", that was the fun Bellatrix had spoken of.

Before he could speak a word his aunt had taken out her wand and killed the woman, letting her scream before doing so if only so that the rest of the small village would hear, would be lured out. Stupid Muggles, so easily lured by the scream of a woman; that was why wizards and witches were superior though, that and because they had magic and the Muggles did not.

Within moments a scene had occurred; more people came out and each other fell to the wands of the group. Draco, already there and figuring he might as well, joined in though he did not kill; he used all the other spells and hexes he had in his arsenal that could cause pain and suffering but he left the deed of killing to the others. He could not bring himself to do that much; it was disgraceful he supposed but he didn't wish to do it.

Soon enough even witches and wizards, apparently also residents but more than likely just "filthy Mudbloods", appeared and a battle ensued; Draco found himself fighting a middle-aged woman with wild black hair, really she reminded him a bit of his aunt just not crazy. He beat her of course, hitting her with a Full Body-Bind Curse; he watched as his uncle Roldolphus actually finished the job and killed the woman. Draco went onto another opponent before seeing something out of the corner of his eye; the door opened to one of the houses and a boy walked out, wrapped in a blanket and coughing a bit. He looked to be about Draco's age too, just a teenager; unfortunately age didn't matter to the Death Eaters. Bellatrix smirked and pointed her wand at the boy, about to attack, about to kill. The words that would damn the other boy had almost left her lips when she got hit by something; there was blood…wait blood?

Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming, a large slash going up her wand arm. Her previous opponent stood holding a sword in her hands, blood dripping from the edge; her eyes, crimson eyes, strange eyes, were dangerous but Draco saw something in them, pain, sadness, anger, emotions. Words slipped out of this one's mouth as she sheathed the blade in a sheath on her back, "Don't touch my brother."

Severus and Antonin went to help her, Roldophus attacked the girl with the same killing curse his wife had meant to aim at the girl's brother but she withdrew her own wand and moved quickly out of the way of the stream of green light before striking him with a body-binding curse of her own. He fell too and Severus succeeded in getting Bellatrix to stop screaming and bleeding before he frowned, "The Dark Lord calls."

Bellatrix hissed, glaring at the siblings before her; the boy had came to his sister's side and now Draco could see they were actually twins, brother and sister with the same eyes and long black hair. The girl stared at them intensely, the boy simply frowned and coughed again. Bellatrix, enraged, yelled, "Bring them with us. We'll let the Dark Lord deal with them!"

Antonin nodded and grabbed the two by the arm, the girl mildly resisting, odd considering her previous anger; she stopped when her brother gave her a look. It was not the disapproving look Draco knew from his father when he use to speak of the Mudblood Hermione Granger, when he couldn't defeat Harry Potter at Quidditch, lots of times really. It was a warmer expression somehow.

Draco paid it no mind; allowing his aunt to grab his arm, rather harshly may he add, with her non-injured hand, they Apparated back to the manor, the place where Voldemort used as headquarters now. To the man himself.

He still didn't quite enjoy looking at him either; the Dark Lord was a creepy looking man, so serpentine in appearance it was nearly unconceivable not to think he was related to the great Salazar Slytherin himself. He sat in the library, seeming to have been waiting for them to begin with; he looked upon them and all of them but the three teenagers bowed in respect. Draco glanced at the twins; the girl clenched her fists but with another look from her brother she gave in and copied the adults, her brother bowing as well, still clenching his blankets. Draco himself bowed if not a bit stiffly; he knew his father feared and obeyed this man, he knew he had to show respect. It just bothered him a bit at times to do so.

"And who are these two children?" asked the Dark Lord himself, looking at the two who had been brought along.

"We found them while we were out," Severus explained, "The girl attacked Bellatrix-"

"She cut my arm open, my lord! Kill her! Better yet, tell me to kill her!" Bellatrix shrieked and stopped only when Voldemort gave her a cold look.

"I see," he spoke in that low slithery way of his, much like a serpent would; he stood and walked over, nearly glided really over the floor. He lifted the girl's head with the tip of his wand, seeming aware which of the two was the more dominant spirit and which was the weaker soul, "What is your name my child?"

The girl did not answer, biting her tongue; her eyes showed fire, defiance, and only proved to amuse a small chuckle from the Dark Lord.

"No need to be afraid, little one; I won't hurt you...if you answer me politely," he said to her.

"…Tsukkuyomi," she finally answered; her own voice was almost sweet but tomboyish, strongwilled, proud. But still had a sweetness to it, "Tsukkuyomi Kokuryuu."

"Kokuryuu," Voldemort repeated then looked to the boy, "Then the boy would be your brother, another Kokuryuu?"

"Akito," she answered for her brother.

"Kokuryuu doesn't sound like a pureblood name," scoffed Bellatrix, glaring at the two children; Draco could tell she was just begging for a reason to kill them both.

"No it's not," the Dark Lord told her, "Not in Britain at least. They're from that little Asian island nation of Japan if I remember correctly. How amusing…what are a little Japanese witch and wizard doing here in England?"

At that Tsukkuyomi bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before speaking, "We came to find out more about what's been happening here in Great Britain."

"Let's kill them," Bellatrix suggested once more, reaching for her wand, "Or torture them…"

Voldemort put out a hand to stop her, "No, we'll do neither…yet. If the girl and her brother wish to learn more, we should teach them of course. It's only right if we plan to win over more followers in other parts of the wizarding world."

Draco restrained a tiny smile as his aunt looked upset by Voldemort's words but, unable to go against him, put her wand away; he could have sworn he even saw the woman pout. He kept his amusement to himself though as the Dark Lord addressed him, "Young Malfoy, would you go fetch your mother and father for me? I think I'll have them take in these two curious children for me."

Draco blinked and looked to the two Kokuryuus; Tsukkuyomi stared back at him and their eyes met for a moment before he looked back to Voldemort. He nodded wordlessly and left the room, going out to find his parents. He wasn't sure why yet, but he felt uneasy; the two siblings made him feel uneasy.

* * *

><p>Veneziano: Wow my first HP fanfic. Sorry been gone for so long, NaNoWriMo happened. And community college. And other stuff. Anyway here's the story, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell what you think! ^x^ I hope I didn't make Draco too OOC...<p> 


	2. Their First Conversation and Sandwiches

Chapter Two

Draco found his parents out among the crowds and after some persuading, not helped by some lecturing by both his father Lucius and his mother Narcissa, and some scolding for interrupting, some apologies to the ones they'd been talking to and some frantic following once he mentioned it was Voldemort who wanted them, he got them to go speak with the Dark Lord. He walked with them but found himself outside when they spoke to him, the doors closed; Draco was left out, no surprise to him, and no bother either. He chose to go along with his first plan; go to his room, lay down, sleep out the party for the time being. The get-together couldn't go on forever after all.

He backtracked, he made his way back from the study, past the party, past the friends who tried to follow but were brushed off with promises of there being more food somewhere else, and up the stairs to where his room waited. This time he made sure he had his wand; it was there, in his pocket once more. Last thing he wanted was another Bellatrix interruption.

He entered his room, he closed the door and setting his wand on his desk, he made his way back to his bed before once more collapsing onto it. His eyes closed, his mind started to blank so he could get that little bit of sleep he was hoping for; Draco found he didn't need his wand after all. The murmurs drowned themselves out and soon enough the Slytherin prince was out like a light, sleeping peacefully on his bed, not thinking of the Death Eaters, of the Dark Lord, of his parents, or of the strange girl and her brother, the ones with the crimson eyes. He didn't quite dream but he certainly didn't think of any of that.

He awoke to silence, deep unbroken silence; no more murmurs, no more footsteps, just nothing. It was like a grave…wait, bad analogy when the house currently had murderers inside. It could be quite true after all.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness still outside his window, nighttime; he wondered how long he'd been out for if the party was over but it was night still. Had he slept for an entire day somehow? Or did the event just end earlier than expected? He sat up to look for his clock; the hands said two in the morning. It had been nine pm last he checked, which made it about five hours he'd been slumbering for. He felt refreshed…and not tired at all.

"Great," Draco muttered to himself, running a hand through his blonde hair, "What should I do now?"

His stomach answered that question; a growl reminded him of what he'd forgotten earlier in his boredom. To eat of course. He got to his feet and went to the door opening it carefully; it creaked a bit but nothing else. Darkness had flooded the hall and the rest of the manor; a good sign he could leave his room without any questions of why except maybe by the house elf. Merlin knew he didn't want to explain to his parents where'd he'd ran off to after telling them of what Voldemort wanted and that he'd forgotten to eat before. His father most likely would just give him another lecture, his mother would shake her head disappointingly; yeah, Draco much preferred just sneaking off.

He grabbed his wand and whispered quietly, "Lumos."

The end of the wand lit up and he turned off his bedroom light, letting his wand light the way as he made his way out of his room and into the hallway. He closed his door and stopped for a second looking around; still no sign of anything. He walked past his parents room and seeing the door open he peeked in. His mother and father were asleep in bed, his father lightly snoring, just loud enough for Draco to hear when he tried; he took a breath of relief and continued on. Food still awaited him after all.

He headed for the stairs when he heard something, a sound, a fairly familiar sound; someone was coughing. Draco looked around confused, moving his wand to try and see if anyone else was in the hall; no one was. The coughing continued, seemingly coming from one of the guest rooms; he frowned and walked over, clenching his lit wand, rolling two spells over in his mind. The spell to knock out the light and the petrifying curse for any possible danger; he approached the room, the coughing continuing. He could hear someone talking, softly and low to try to make it so no one heard, "It's okay, Akito-kun, please try to get some sleep."

Draco opened the door, "Hello?"

He found the two from before inside the room, the girl Tsukkuyomi and her brother; the boy was lying in the bed by the side, seeming to be asleep but gasping and coughing. Tsukkuyomi was leaning by his side, looking over at Draco with a frown and stern look on her face. Her sword lay beside her, the black polished sheath catching the light of the wand and shimmering. She visibly bristled, "Wh-what do you want?"

Draco frowned in return then looked to the boy, walking over, "Is he okay?"

"No, he's not," she snapped hostilely, "He's ill, can't you see that?"

"Can't you just heal him or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked away, pain sneaking into her voice, "Not everything is fixable by magic you know. I can usually help him but…"

"But?" Draco inquired.

"But those idiots took my bag and that's where I keep his medicine," she said looking at him with a look that obviously blamed him for that development; now that he remembered it, she had had a black messenger bag by her side when they found her at the village but now it was gone. He figured his aunt and the others had taken it for reasons known only to them; maybe they thought she was in cahoots with the Order or something? As if there was an Order of the Phoenix anymore…

Akito continued coughing and Tsukkuyomi's frown turned to concern, looking to him and biting her lip. Draco waited a second then heard his stomach growl again; he turned and walked away from the two, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, listening to the coughing and the soft words of concern coming from the girl; Draco shook his head, forcing away whatever thought was threatening to come to him. What did he care if the boy was suffering? It wasn't his problem. Still…the coughing was getting to be annoying.

He walked away, going downstairs and making his way to the kitchen. No one was in sight, not a house-elf nor a wizard or witch; he searched the dark room with his wand, thinking on what to have. Actually, now that he thought about it, he'd never really in the kitchen before nor prepared his own food; it was a bit worrisome. But he was a Malfoy, he could figure out something as simple as getting something to eat, right?

He couldn't. He wasn't even aware where to start; with a sigh of defeat, the sort of thing he hated to admit to, he turned and left the kitchen with an empty stomach and a dejected spirit. He still didn't get it; how couldn't he figure out something as simple as making food? Probably a result of all the years of pampering as a member of his family; they never had to cook for themselves after all; that's what lesser families did, what Muggles did. _What the Weasley's do_, he though to himself scoffing a bit; how could he be less than the Weasley's? Seriously…

The boy made his way back up the stairs and once more heard it, louder now; that other boy was still coughing, sounded even worse. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to make his way to his room but the coughing followed him; he could hear shuffling in his parent's room and a thought came to him. If that Akito boy didn't stop soon, he'd wake Draco's father…and he was fairly sure his father wouldn't take kindly to that. And Draco might end up suffering too since he was awake and about. The mere thought of his father's wrath, especially if it involved being hit by that cane of his, made Draco shudder a bit; he couldn't allow that.

He went off, searching for the other rooms; more than likely Bellatrix or his parents had the bag, maybe Snape. But if Snape had it they were sunk; Draco wasn't able to Apparate yet so he had to hope the bag was inside the house. He tried his parent's room first since it was closest; dimming the light on his wand so it didn't hit his parents, he went in, tiptoeing around. The dim light hit a variety of things; the dresser, the cane, his mother's vanity, the partially open closet, but no black messenger bag. He found his parent's wands sitting on the vanity and he found their clothes neatly folded away, most likely by their house elf, but still no bag.

With a sigh Draco left that room, slightly relieved; the thought of taking it from his parent's room made him a bit nervous for some reason, whatever reason that was. He made his way along the hallway, passing the room with the twins inside, to a certain witch's room; even more so than his parents, a feeling of unease filled him when he approached the room. Going into Bellatrix's room would be like entering into the den of pure evil; the woman wouldn't hesitate most likely in killing him if given the chance, whether or not he was the daughter of her beloved sister "Cissy". Still even there he could hear the sound of more coughing, more uneven wheezing; he knew if he didn't go in and the bag was indeed in that room then the boy would end up waking up everyone else and causing trouble. Draco had no choice if he wanted the night to go on without problem.

He listened at the door for talking, singing, any of the weird things his aunt tended to do when awake; there was none. There wasn't even a light on from the darkness coming from under the door; he just had to hope she was asleep. It wasn't like he could give her an excuse for why he was coming into her room so late at night; his parents he could maybe fool with a lie but his aunt? Not a chance. He opened the door carefully, gulping silently; no call out to who it was, no sound from inside at all; he peeked inside and noticed his aunt asleep in bed, unaware he was even there. And sitting on the vanity, shone upon by moonlight though the window, was the black bag. Or so he hoped that was the bag.

Draco took a deep breath and went over, walking as silently as he could from the door over to the vanity; he muttered the spell for putting out the light so he's go unseen, letting the moonlight guide him. He occasionally glanced at his aunt as he did so, making sure she stay slumbering; she didn't stir the entire time, a creepy smile upon her face as she dreamed of what, he couldn't be sure but she was more than likely have dreams of violence and insanity.

He reached the vanity and grabbed the bag, picking it up by the strap, holding the bottom with one hand; it was unexpectedly heavy though and slipped off his hand, hitting the floor with a thud. He froze for a moment, then looked to his aunt; Bellatrix continued sleeping, made a bit of a face at the thud but did not wake. Draco sighed as silently as he could and pulled up the bag, holding it over his shoulder before making his way out of the room again. He did not wish to be in there any longer considering he'd found what he'd been looking for, he hoped at least.

Draco left his aunt's room and closed the door carefully before lighting his wand again and quickly moving back to where the Kokuryuu siblings were; the coughing was continuing and getting even worse. He reached the door and went in quickly before closing the door behind him; Tsukkuyomi frowned and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it, holding out the bag, "Here, get him to stop coughing quickly before my dad wakes up."

She hesitated for a moment but when her brother started gasping for breath, she got up and grabbed the bag from Draco; she set it down on the ground and rummaged through it with a serious expression before pulling out a vial of dark blue liquid. Draco watched her as she opened the vial and held it to her brother's lips, speaking softly, "Okay Akii-kun, here's your medicine…"

Akito swallowed as she poured the medicine down his throat and finally his coughing stopped; he calmed and started breathing more evenly before his head fell to the other side. The boy seemed to have fallen asleep and Tsukkuyomi sighed in relief, putting the empty vial away in the bag before looking back at Draco. The Slytherin stared at her in silence, neither speaking a word; there was no need. He didn't really expect a thanks from the strange girl, she didn't seem the incredibly polite type; he was curious what had been decided earlier by his parents, Voldemort and the other Death Eaters in that room but he figured since she was in a guest room and not in the basement, she was staying with them as a guest. A forced guest.

Finally the silence was broken though not by either speaking; his stomach growled even louder and the girl blinked at him. Draco felt his face heat up a bit and turned, "I-I'm going to bed."

"You sound hungry, not tired," Tsukkuyomi said a laugh in her tone.

He became a bit more red, "I'm fine. I don't see how it's any of your business anyway, girl."

She growled, a sort of feral sound but in a way as sweet as that underlying tone in her voice, "Don't call me girl, idiot."

Draco felt his wand hand twitch again; would he get in trouble if he hexed her for calling him an idiot? Probably not. He turned to do just that but she was on her feet already, grabbing him by the wrist. He was taken by surprise and forgot what he'd been about to do to her; she looked at him sternly then reached out with her free hand and grabbed the doorknob, "Come on then."

She pulled him away from the door and opened it, going out of the room with him; she basically dragged him along. It took him a moment or so to snap out of his shock and once he did he frowned and pulled away harshly or tried. The girl was stronger than she looked; her grip continued on his wrist as she pulling him down the hall and down the stairs then stopped. She blinked and looked around confused; Draco scoffed, "Something wrong?"

"Where's your kitchen anyway?" Tsukkuyomi asked him, looking at Draco.

It was his turn to be a bit confused; he raised an eyebrow then sighed, "This way."

He pulled her towards the kitchen, using the fact she was holding onto his wrist to bring her along; as before the kitchen was luckily empty of others and he stopped inside before turning to her again.

Tsukkuyomi let go of his wrist and walked around, opening cabinets and the cupboard, the pantries too; Draco watched her for a moment then took a seat on a counter top, not feeling like standing for so long; his eyes continued to follow her as the strange girl, this foreigner in more ways than one, made her way around the kitchen, pulling out various things and do things he'd never seen before. She seemed to be…cooking, the very thing he'd been unable to do for himself, she seemed more than capable of doing. Part of him was annoyed, more than likely the part that wanted to be better than everyone when that was what he'd always been told to be; the other part was fascinated by something he'd only really thought of as the poor, the Muggles and the house-elves could do.

Time seemed to pass rather quickly and before he knew it she'd managed to make…sandwiches? Yeah, it would seem so; ham sandwiches to be exact. She cut each of the two sandwiches into two halves on two plates and handed him one, "Here you go."

Draco stared at her then at the food, a bit suspicious of her; he hesitated and she sighed, "I'm not trying to poison you. Just take it, okay? Or else your stomach will never stop growling. I won't guarantee it'll be too filling but it's a good, quick midnight snack…eh, I mean…whatever time it is…"

"Okay," he said and took the plate from her; she nodded and held the second plate in one hand, leaning against the counter as she ate one of the halves of her sandwich.

Draco looked at her then back at the plate of food; he picked up a half and took a bite. Not an amazing food but it was good enough to help his hunger. He ate the sandwich in silence, just sitting in the kitchen with her, holding his wand in his hand still until she pushed it away when the light hit her eyes. He blinked then muttered an apology before putting it down on the counter in the space between them. The quiet ruled for a while the two ate their sandwiches, neither saying another word after his muttered apology. Draco's mind was swimming a bit as he wondered why she even did this; she'd been basically kidnapped and brought here right? He'd been there when they took both her and her brother; why would she want to help him get something to eat?

Finishing his sandwich he decided to ask, "Hey, girl…"

"My name isn't girl, it's Tsukkuyomi," she told him looking at him coldly.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry, Tsukkuyomi then, why did you make me food?"

"What do you mean, why? I felt like making something to eat," she said shrugging a bit, "Does one need a reason to be kind now?"

"Yeah, you do," Draco told her straight, not hesitating; kindness was a weakness now, being kind was dangerous in the world and could cost them their very life.

Tsukkuyomi looked at him then shrugged a bit, taking another bite of her own sandwich, "Whatever. I heard your stomach growling and felt a bit bad for you; I figured you were the type who couldn't cook for yourself so I decided to be nice to you to repay the favor."

"Favor?"

"You got my bag for me. My brother wouldn't be sleeping peacefully upstairs if you hadn't; his body is too weak to fight the cold he'd got right now," Tsukkuyomi told him, "Actually that makes me wonder now though…if you consider kindness a weakness, why did you help me and Akito?"

He frowned, "I did it entirely for selfish reasons."

"Oh?"

"If your brother had kept coughing, my father would have been awoken and got upset. You guys would get in trouble yeah but so would I because I'm awake and I disappeared from the party earlier."

She raised an eyebrow, "And why exactly were you hiding from a party?"

"No reason really…I just hate those kind of events," he muttered.

"You hate…parties…"

"No, I hate the get-togethers like the one last night; there's no one really to talk to, all they do is talk about the Dark Lord and their own lives, and it wasn't like my presence changed anything." Draco wasn't sure why he was admitting this to her, just that he felt like telling her.

Tsukkuyomi listened and nodded a bit, "These occur a lot then?"

"Not really; it was the first since Harry Potter died. That night they had a huge party, it was even worse than this one; I ended up spending the entire time with my idiot best friends and other Death Eater children, none of which were much to talk to," He said sighed, running a hand through his hair again.

"Harry Potter, eh?" She repeated, mostly talking to herself; he looked at her and she seemed to be staring into space now.

He nodded, "Yeah him. Everyone was pretty happy when he did too; no more Saint Potter in the way of the Dark Lord, it was just _great_."

"Is it just me or do you sound a bit bitter about that?" she asked him, snapping out of her own thoughts.

Draco frowned a bit. He didn't mean to seem bitter but maybe…nah. He hated Potter too, they were enemies at Hogwarts, him and his little gang of misfits the blood traitor and the Mudblood. Draco was happy he was gone and yet still…

He shook his head, "Just you. Come on, we better go back upstairs before someone wakes up and comes downstairs and finds us here."

She raised an eyebrow then shrugged a bit before moving away from the countertop, "Right let me just clean up, okay?"

Draco nodded and jumped down as Tsukkuyomi got to work putting away the leftover ingredients for the sandwiches and washed the plates quickly and as quietly as possible. She put them away then followed him back upstairs, no longer needing to grab onto his wrist or anything. The unlikely duo went upstairs and in the hallway parted ways; they hesitated a single moment, looking to each other before she nodded "Good night, idiot."

"My name's Draco," he told her.

"Right. Good night Draco," Tsukkuyomi corrected then walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her.

He paused for a moment then shrugged, going off to his own room; it had been an interesting night in the very least, better than the stupid party.

* * *

><p>Veneziano: Chapter one, written less than 24 hours after the first, yay! Don't expect this a lot though XD I do enjoy this story though. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! And tell me what you think of my Draco impression and my darling OC Tsukkuyomi.<p> 


End file.
